


Headaches

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Nausea, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Sick Sam Winchester, Sleeping in the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam has headaches. Dean is helpful. Prompt fic.





	Headaches

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any/any "What's that pounding sound?" "Probably my headache."

"What's that pounding sound? Sam. Sam?! Are you okay?"

"Never better," Sam said sarcastically. "It's probably my headache."

"Again? Do you have the whammy? Is it the shiny?"

"Can't tell. Not yet. Usually. Eventually."

"No kiddin'. What the hell you think they have in store for us today in crazy town?"

"Puking a lot, Dean. Ugh."

"If you puke in my car..."

"I know. I know."

"Hey. Sammy. I'm kiddin'. I mean I'm not kiddin' but I'm kiddin'. I'll pull over."

And Dean does, and before Sam can say anything he's got the bottle of Pepto Bismol out of the glove compartment and is wrapping Sam in a blanket from under the seat. "It's late. Let's just stay here."

"What happens when I-- if-- the whammy happens, Dean?"

"Then it happens. We deal with it then. C'mon, kiddo. Breathe. Relax."

Sam downs the Pepto and relaxes heavily against Dean's shoulder.

"That's right. I got you."


End file.
